Imagine for my maybe story
by Mrs.BellaCullenLovesYou
Summary: just some imagines that im writing for the story that i might put up here. these imagines may/may not be in the story


I lay on my bed, tired. Alice had me for 6 days, shopping all around the state for wedding, honeymoon, and everything in the world. Edward tagged along, of course. But what made me mad was he had a smug smirking smile the whole way, watching me struggle. I just wanted to smack that smirk off his face. I was so mad that I haven't talked to him or let him touch me in 3 days. He's tried talking to me but I've just sent glares his way and crossed my arms. Luckily Rosalie and Elizabeth took me away from causing him any more pain. She took me to another city in Washington for another day just for relaxation. I am finally back in my room after a week. I hear the front door slam shut. I open my eyes to see Charlie coming in, he sits on my bed.

"Hey, Lillabug. Are you back now?" I sigh. "Hi, dad. I am." He half smiles. "Forever?" I narrow my eyes at him. "Charlie, I'm going to marry Edward. I love him." He frowns. "He not good enough for you." I whip my head furiously towards him, challenging him with my eyes. "So he's not good enough for me? Who is?" He shrugs. "Ben Cheney, Mike Newton, Jacob Black….." My eyes widen. "First of all, Ben has Angela and Mike is disgusting. Second of all, JACOB BLACK?! You know I hate him!" He quirks his eyebrow at me. "He's better than Edward!" I sit up and push my covers away from me. "What is your problem with Edward!?" "Well he broke my daughter's heart, she left." "Well, Bella was a…. Bitch" I say, getting up and pacing angrily in front of my window.

He glared at me. "He broke your heart when he left." I stopped in my tracks and inhale a shaky breath, holding it. "You. Promised. Me. You'd. Never. Mention. That!" I said with tears running down my face. Charlie ignored my tears. "He made you run away, which made your dad and Salvia search for you and die!" I shook my head, crying hard. "T-that wasn't his f-fault!" Charlie stood up from bed angrily. "He's done so many things to hurt you and your family and yet you still love him!" my nails dig into my right hand and I start feeling warm liquid. Charlie continues when I cry a little harder. "I bet he even had something to do with your mother's death!"

I start seeing red and my thirst is growing. "I DIDN'T EVEN FUCKING KNOW HIM THEN! I love Edward! You should accept that! You don't have to like him, but at least be nice to him! Now get out! I hate you, Charlie! I never want to see you again! Don't come to the fucking wedding!" Charlie looks hurt and walks out, closing my door. I sink down the wall, crying, pulling my knees to my chest. Not a second later I felt coldness engulf me. I know its Edward. I pull away and stand up and hug myself, looking at him. He looks sad and horrible. His hair is disheveled, sticking all different ways. He eyes were very black and pained. He was wearing a t-shirt and jeans. I realize what I've done that to him, by not talking to him.

His eyes widen, reading my mind. "Lilly, you didn't do this to me." I shook my head and cried more. "I-I did!" He wraps his arms around my waist and I hug him tight to me. He stiffens and takes my hand and looks at it. I close my hand. Edward grabs a wet rag that just happen to be laying around. He starts dabbing it. _'Edward, do you really love me?'_ I ask, opening up my mind to him. Edward looks up at me, surprised, but looks back down at my wound. _'More than my own life. I love you, that's why I asked you to marry me'_ I blushed. He finished cleaning my wound and gently rubbed my cheek, brushing the stray tears away. I blushed more, beet red. _'Edward.'_

He chuckles and smiles innocently. _'What?'_ I smiled and shook my head. He picked me up, setting me on my bed. He pulled the covers over me and kissed my forehead. "Go to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow." I grabbed his shirt, stopping him. "Please stay…" I grab his cold hand and he shivers, as do I. "lils you need sleep. I have to go hunt." I pulled his arm with all my strength and he stumbled a little but didn't come. "Please? Please? I love you…." he growls. "You know what that does to me!" he slip in my covers beside me and pulls me to him. I snuggle up to him and sigh, "Edward I love you…" he kisses my forehead, "I love you the most." I smile up at him and he kisses my nose, making it scrunch up. He chuckles and I hit him chest, blushing. "Shut up." He strokes my hair, humming my lullaby. I fall asleep but soon fell emptiness…..

Edwards gone…

He never was really here… they all weren't here….

I've lost them… Edward left with his family, leaving me heartbroken. Elizabeth died….Charlie did too… bella is nowhere to be found and in all alone….

I'll be forever alone…..


End file.
